pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiara Wilson
Kiara Wilson is a character in Pokemon: Rise of the Titans. She is 18 years old and the oldest child of Poseidon in Camp Half Blood. She is the Camp Counseler to the Poseidon Cabin which makes her the representative for the cabin in the War Council. Kiara is also the one to help with sword training with the new Demigods as well as those that haven't gotten a grip of it yet. She is normally helped by a son/daughter of Ares with this task. Kiara has been at Camp Half Blood since she was nine years old and is one of the Demigod children that has been there the longest. Her best friend is the Maron the satyr. Personality: Kiara is a very sweet and kind girl to her friends. She has been compared to the ocean at times, sometimes she is as calm as the sea, but other times she can be as crazy as the waves. Kiara will never let a friend down, and makes them easily, though she seems to have trouble making friends among the sons/daughters of Hades, but that doesn't bother her. Another thing about Kiara is that she can be extremely hyper active at times. Give her just a little bit of sugar and she will act crazy, not in a bad way, she'll just be hyper. Most people assume that because she dresses in red and black, and those are her favorite two colors that she is goth or emo, but in reality she likes them because they look the best with her skin tone. Like every other demigod Kiara has Dyslexia and ADHD. History: Before Kiara found out she was a Demigod she was raised by only her mother Rebecca Wilson and her mothers link an Eevee named Michelle. Kiara was loved and cared for growing up but knew nothing about her father. Another thing was Kiara constantly changed schools, and she never knew why. She has Dyslexia and ADHD and would tell the teachers about seeing large men with only one eye, and other crazy things they didn't believe. She also caused many accidents. Finally on her 9th birthday a satyr named Maron saved her from what she was told later was a Gorgon. After Maron told her she was a Daughter of a god. She didn't believe it at first, until her mother told her that it was true but didn't name the god. Listening to her mother Kiara traveled with Maron from her home in North Carolina to Camp Half Blood in New York. Along the way they were attacked by a group of Harpies, luckily they were almost to Camp Half Blood and managed to cross the border leaving the Harpies unable to follow. Since that day Kiara has been trained and learned more about her father. Though at first she wasn't sure which god was her parent until on her third day there the Triton of Poseidon appeared over her head. After that day she was gifted the sword Riptide or Anaklusmos. She was trained hard and one of the Demigods to remain at Camp Half Blood Year round. As the years passed she collected her beads signalling how long she had been in camp and is the head of the Cabin of Poseidon as her brothers and sisters joined her after a few years. Kiara is also one of the Demigods who has been at Camp Halfblood the longest. Now nine years later, Kiara has been the one chosen for the task of stopping the titans of Poseidon's Children. She just doesn't know it yet. Category:Character